


Sexual Fantasies

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Hey was wondering if you are still taking prompts? And if you are I would love to see like maybe Dan left his sexual fantasies sweater laying around and Phil put it on for the funnsies and Dan catches him in the act and he thinks it's so cute/hot and they fuck while Phil's still wearing it? (Sorry this is long lol)





	Sexual Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> you could also read this on tumblr.switchdnp.com where i got this prompt from... hope you like it 😛

Phil's not fond of these moments, moments where Dan leaves him all alone in their flat due to some work that Phil prefers not to be involved in. He's not a teenager anymore and he's not someone who needs to be attached at the hip to his boyfriend all the time but some days, he just wants his company. In times of loneliness, Phil does things that he normally doesn't do when he's with Dan, like cleaning up all around the house. 

Phil starts at his room, folding his sheets, sorting out his drawers and dusting off his shelves. After he's done with his room, he figured that he'd be a good boyfriend and clean up Dan's room. Dan's generally a clean person, he likes to keep everything in order and often gets mad at Phil's cluttered things. Phil goes to Dan's room and yes, Dan's room doesn't really have anything he could clean or sort except for the sweater on top of Dan's bed. Phil took it and saw that it was Dan's oversized sweater with the words 'sexual fantasies' written on a sleeve.

It was big for Dan himself but when Phil put it in front of him, he giggled fondly at how ridiculous it looked. He didn't really understand why Dan likes buying expensive clothes but if it looks good on Dan, it's worth it. Phil thought that Dan must've left the sweater there because he got ready too late again. Phil took it and was about to put it to the washing machine but then he got an idea. He smelled the sweater and he immediately smelt the lovely scent of Dan, no colognes or deodorant, just Dan. 

Phil glanced at the clock on the table, seeing that there's still a lot of time till Dan gets home. He knows it's stupid and perverted but he misses Dan and he's allowed to be stupid. Phil removed his pyjamas and shirt and hastily put on Dan's sweater. Loving the soft fabric and inhales Dan's smell on him, bunching up the collar of the sweater to make his shoulders less exposed. Phil realized that he enjoys wearing Dan's clothes, even if it hangs on his shoulders and it almost touches his knees making him look like a human clothes hanger.

"Phil, where are you?" Phil jumped when he heard Dan's voice in the kitchen, he wasn't supposed to be home so early. Not when Phil's doing something weird. Phil stood there for a minute, panicking, thinking about excuses as to why he was wearing Dan's sweater and then he realized that he doesn't have to explain anything if he's not wearing it. But just as Phil was about to remove the sweater, Dan opened the door to his room. 

Dan wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend wearing his sweater but he wasn't going to complain when it looks so hot and adorable on his boyfriend. Mouth opening wide and closing again as if he's about to say something but chose not to. He was locked in his place, checking Phil out whereas Phil was looking away, too ashamed to even look at Dan. Phil expected Dan to tell him how stupid he looks or how he shouldn't take his things without permissionhar because even if they're together, they still need privacy.

What Dan does however was the exact opposite. Dan walks over to Phil and kisses him, hard, rough bruising kiss that'd surely make both of their lips red and swollen. Phil gasps at the unexpected action and Dan takes that as an opportunity to push his tongue in. Phil tries to kiss Dan just as intense but he couldn't keep up with him. Dan walks them over to his bed and when the back of Phil's knees hits the bed, he falls with a yelp, Dan on top of him. Hands on either side of Phil's head and legs positioned between Phil's thighs. Dan stares at the eyes of the person he's only dreamt to be with but was now in his bed, wondering how this person continues to be his inspiration and motivation in life for so long now.

"Hi..." Dan starts, smirking at Phil. He knows Phil's not innocent at all and if he's doing this to rile him up then he did a pretty good job.

"Uhmmm, I-I'm sorry about wearing your sweater without permission, I'm just trying it out. I swear! I'm not going to do anything weird with it but I know it's weird and you probably thought I was disgusting and a horrible-mphhh!" 

Dan kisses Phil again, effectively shutting him up. But this time, he did it much harder than before and by the time that they have to move away from each other to breathe, Phil was dazed. He was panting hard, saliva dribbling down his lips and he feels dizzy due to the intensity. 

"You're so fucking hot and adorable in that, I swear you're doing this on purpose, you little shit." Dan removes his shirt and unzips his tight jeans, not really in the mood to remove it when all he wants is to take Phil.

"I really thought you're mad at me for wearing this...agh!" Dan sucks on phil's neck and yanks Phil's boxer shorts off and throws it away, which is the only thing Phil's wearing except for the sweater. Dan doesn't even know how Phil still doesn't understand the effect that he has on Dan. 

"I want to ride you, Danny." Phil whispers against Dan's ear, licking a stripe from it to Dan's neck which is one of Dan's sensitive spots, making Dan shiver and grind down on Phil.

"Fuck, the things you do to me Phil Lester." Dan flipped them over, Phil straddling him, taking out his cock and getting a hold of his dick, stroking it gently, giving kitten licks to the head while looking straight at Dan. The sight of Phil on top of him was sinful, eyes full of lust while still looking so innocent and pure. The sweater dangling on one side of his shoulders exposing creamy white skin with small red spots from Dan's kisses.

"How the fuck do you manage to still rile me up after all these years?"

"I guess I'm just that unresistible..." Phil replies, looking at Dan and wiggling his eyebrows, licking from the top and down to the base while stroking his own with his other hand. Making the sleeves of the sweater become wet with precome as it hits his cock Dan usually loves it when Phil acts all whorish, teasing him, riling him up further. But Dan doesn't appreciate Phil being a tease right now, not when he’s extremely aroused. He holds Phil's hair and pushes Phil's head down. 

Dan moans and throws his head back as Phil's mouth envelopes his cock while Phil chokes on the sudden intrusion, letting out whines as Dan thrusts his hips up. After a couple more thrusts, he pulls Phil off of him.

"You became too good at that, I need to be inside you before I come." Dan feels that warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, remembering the first time they did something like this and Phil crying because he can't be as good as Dan. 

Phil reaches over the bedside table, opening the drawer to fetch the bottle of lube. He lubes up Dan's cock with one hand and reaches behind him with his other hand. Stretching himself up to accomodate Dan's more than average size. Phil winces, as he starts on two fingers, trying to make the stretching process much faster.

"I really love watching you play by yourself, taking more than you could handle." Dan says in a low voice, watching intently at how Phil's face slowly scruches up in pleasure.

"Who... says I can't... handle it...?" Phil moans as his fingers brushes near his prostate, needing Dan's long fingers or Dan's cock to really brush against it, never really finding satisfaction when he's doing it himself. Phil removes his fingers from himself and steadies himself upright, so that he's in line with Dan's cock. He lowers himself on Dan slowly, holding Dan's shoulders to support himself. The huge sweater drapes over him, covering his own private parts but exposes his pale thighs and his right shoulders. Both moans in unison as Phil bottoms out. Feeling every throb of Dan's member in him.

"So pretty..." Dan waits for Phil to adjust to his size, restraining himself not to move as he desires. Soon enough, Phil's bouncing up and down on Dan's cock, their skin slapping with each other. Dan thrusts up, meeting Phil halfway, gaining speed and momentum which sends Phil into a moaning mess, chanting Dan's name.

"Dan! So good... just like that!" It's night time and Dan's worried that their neighbors are literally going to call the police so he takes the hem of his sweater and puts it in front of Phil's mouth. He makes an 'a' sound with his mouth and Phil opens his mouth, Dan pushes the hem of his sweater in and makes Phil bite on it to stifle his moans. Dan flips them over in one swift motion, putting one of Phil's legs on his shoulders and fucks him relentlessly. Dan tells himself to memorize this moment for future use, Phil trying to grasp his sheets, eyes watery and skin a beautiful shade of pink, drooling all over the hem of the sweater that he's biting, looking all cute and sexy and just plain erotic.

"Fuck, I'm close..." Dan warns and after a few more hard thrusts he comes in Phil with a shout, Phil following shortly after Dan, feeling utterly blissed out. Dan rolls off of Phil and lands beside him with a thud. 

"That was the best sex we've had this week, not that not every sex with you is not the best, it's just - well you know what I mean..." Phil says in a raspy voice, too tired to even try to clear his throat or turn towards Dan.

"I know, I loved it and I love you..." Dan replies, grabbing Phil's face and makes Phil look at him. Phil blushes at how Dan says he loves him, he can see how serious and sincere Dan is, not knowing why he still does after Dan's said those three words tons of times to him before with the same intensity.

"I love you too..."

"Awww, Philly's blushing!" Dan laughs at his boyfriend, Phil puts his sweater paws in front of his face to cover himself up.

"Shut up. I changed my mind, I hate you." 

"If you continue being cute like that, I'll end up fucking you again in 5 minutes." Dan laughs louder when Phil grimaces and tries to move away from Dan but Dan prevents Phil to move away from him with a hand on Phil's slim waist. 

"I don't really have enough stamina for that so please don't." Phil replies in an amused tone, making both of them laugh and giggle.

"That sweater's been ruined, you have to buy another one for me."

"It's your fault though! Making me wear this weird sweater while we do it." 

"I suppose, you just looked so tantalizing that I can't control myself." 

"You're not so bad yourself, Daniel" Phil says as he kissed the tip of Dan's nose and tries to clean himself up from the sticky mess using the tissue Dan handed him. As soon as they were as clean as they could get using only tissue papers-too tired to actually wash off their mess in the bath-they were back to cuddling each other, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
